Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell and/or a biotechnological method that is capable of producing at least one alkene from at least one fatty acid. In particular, the alkene is at least one terminal alkene produced from a short chain fatty acid.
Discussion of the Background
Various methods have been studied to transform biomass into valuable chemical compounds that can be used as sustainable alternatives to petroleum. Petroleum, the main source for chemical building blocks and transportation fuel, is being continuously depleted, and the prices perpetually fluctuating. Accordingly, there is a need to find an alternative energy source. One such energy source is alkenes.
For example, short and medium chain α-olefins serve as not only biofuels but also as polymer building blocks. In particular, alkenes may be used broadly for making lubricants, polymers and detergents.
Fatty acids are the preferred starting materials for production of alkenes as they contain carbon at low oxidation state. Also, fatty acids can usually be obtained in large quantities at low prices from natural resources, such as fats.
The current methods used in the production of alkenes from fatty acids are chemical in nature where α-olefins are formed from saturated unbranched fatty acids (≧C11). These methods usually require expensive and/or toxic metal-based catalysts and high temperatures (>130° C.).
In 2011, Rude et al. reported the first direct enzymatic decarboxylation of unbranched saturated long chain C18- and C16-fatty acids (stearic and palmitic acids) into α-olefins employing the P450 monooxygenase OleT. The catalyst was operated via its peroxide shunt using H2O2 as oxidant which circumvented the need for natural redox partners. Belcher, J., et al., 2014 then disclosed the crystal structure of OleT and the substrate scope was expanded to C12-fatty acid (lauric acid). However, the use of H2O2 as an oxidant has several safety concerns and not only destroys the machinery it may be found in but is also unstable. The need to constantly add H2O2 into the reaction mixture also increases the cost of the reaction and is inconvenient. Accordingly, the biotechnical methods available are inefficient and incapable of producing high yields at low costs. There is thus a need in the art for an improved biotechnological method of producing alkenes from renewable resources.